enjoyable encounters
by Not Currently Sane
Summary: over the summer harry has grown up a bit,discovered more about himself. Draco's grown up too.will harry and Draco learn to get along when they keep having such enjoyable encounters and what forces are at work at Hogwarts this year. MORE DESCRIPTION INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**There isnt a lot of description to give it's mostly fluff and theres nothing too "saucy" ;) i may put a different description for each chapter.**** i have to say my chapters will (unfortunately) be really short BUT there will be a lot more of them to make up for it. ** most of it is canon but obviously i have to change some stuff otherwise it would make no sense and i would probably confuse myself into a nervous breakdown. hmm its set in the prisoner of Azkaban (my favourite) i must warn you some things may be a bit random. ** this is my FIRST EVER fanfic and im really excited. if you love it tell me. if you hate it (which i hope you wont) tell you have any ideas tell me (please tell me otherwise it'll be complete hippogriff shit) and hmmmm well i think that's about all i have to say. so ENJOY (i hope)**

_Disclaimer I OWN NOTHING all harry potter characters and stuff belong to j.k rowling THE MOST AWESOME AUTHER ON EARTH please dont sue me i have very little :( unless you want stuffed animals and a jar of pennys_

* * *

"so Harry what did you get up to this summer?" Hermione asked.

They'd just begun their third year at Hogwarts and were sharing a carriage on the train with Professor RJ Lupin (as Hermione so kindly pointed out)

"oh not much" he said dismissively

"really Harry? you didn't meet anyone special?" Hermione said knowing he wasn't telling her everything.

"well.." Harry shifted uncomfortably at the question, slightly nervous as to how his friends would take his news.

"well what Harry?" said Ron suddenly interested in the conversation

"i did meet someone"

"ooh" said hermione "what was she like?"

"was she fit?" said ron waiting for the details

"yeah" harry said quietly. suddenly finding his jeans very interesting. Hermione and ron were leaning towards him trying to hear.

"He was gorgeous." he said finally. trying very hard to shrink back into his seat before they responded.

"he?" asked a very confused hermione

"yes 'he'"

"you're joking" said ron

"no ron" sighed harry "i'm not joking" he took a breath "i'm gay"

hermione jumped forward capturing harry in a bone crushing hug

"Thank you harry for telling us. i promise we don't think any differently of you." she said into harry's shoulder.

she retreated from the hug "tell him ron" she said elbowing him.

ron was still looking a bit confused but managed to ask "you're gay?"

"i thought we'd covered that" said harry

"yeh yeh its just a bit to handle. i'm ok with it, my brother charlie is too. so what was he called?"

harry grinned "his name's damien. him and his family moved in next door to us."

harry stood up and pulled a polaroid photo out of the bag over his head.

"there's him on the left" he said handing over the photo.

it showed a blonde haired boy with brown eyes grinning with his arm around a smug looking harry.

"ooh he _is _gorgeous" said hermione sounding all too much like lavender and parvati "isnt he, ron"

"no comment!" laughed ron "how did it happen anyway"

"oh well i was gardening with aunt petunia when his mum saw us over the fence and asked us all round for lunch. when we went over for lunch me and damien finished eating before everyone else so damien asked if we could go and play video games. so i walked into his room and he had a massive 'gay pride' flag on the wall" harry chuckled "yeh so we started talking and ended up snogging until we heard dudley coming up the stairs and we had to pretend that we'd been playing video games the whole time."

"so is he your boyfriend" hermione asked quizzically

"not really. he understood that it wouldn't be much of a relationship if i was away for most of the year. so we're basically friends...good friends...who snog a lot."

they all laughed

{here is where the first incident with the dementor happens. the bit where harry passes out for the first time. if you dont know what i'm talking about then GO HOME!}

later in the dorms seamus, dean, neville, ron and harry were unpacking their trunks .

seamus made the mistake of asking ron about his summer and had to read the egyptian newspaper clipping.

"what about your summer harry?" dean asked when ron finally shut up

"why do people keep asking this question" harry said to himself but loud enough for the others to hear

ron chuckled "are you gonna tell em harry" he said nudging him in the ribs "harry had a very interesting summer" he laughed

the rest of the room stopped what they were doing and were waiting for an explanation.

"no ron it's ok you can tell them" harry said trying to act casual

"HARRY'S GAY" ron stated loudly grinning "AND HE'S GOT A BOYFRIEND"

"i told you he's not my boyfriend" harry said throwing a pair of socks in ron's direction.

"dammit!" said seamus angrily

"what?" said ron, harry and neville in unison

"last year i bet him 10 galleons that someone in our room would turn out to be gay" dean explained grinning

everyone chuckled "would you care to explain the boyfriend situation ron referred to" neville asked

"his name is damien and he's NOT MY BOYFRIEND! he's a friend" harry sighed

"SUUUURE!" dean and seamus said

ron had run over to harrys bedside table and pulled out the photo of damien "a friend who you spent most of the summer snogging" ron said tossing the photo to seamus

"not bad" seamus said looking at the picture "not as good as me though"

"do we have to worry about sleeping in the same room as you now" asked neville cautiosly

"neville, i'm gay not a sexual predator" harry said rolling his eyes "besides none of you are my type"

* * *

**like i said before its really short and im sorry :'( don't hate me. my creative juices don't flow as quickly as other authors.**

**PLEASE REVIEW DANKE (that means thank you)**


	2. Chapter 2

_so i've got my next chapter (yay) and thanks to my favourite people for favouriting_

_thanks to _**Thetownguy **_and_** jakelover :D**

**oh and HI TO PRINCESS TATIANA MOON BEAM SHINE**

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I OWN NOTHING it all belongs to J.K Rowling **

* * *

"Ron! Hurry up! McGonigal's going to kill us if we're late!" Harry shouted over his shoulder.

"slow down harry or you'll have to drag my corpse there!" Ron wheezed struggling to keep up. they had been back not two days and were already running late... literally.

"oh like I'd waste my time with your useless corpse! I'd be a bit preoccupied trying not to become one myself! OOF!"

he crashed into someone losing his glasses and grabbed on to something for support trying not to fall over but failed. harry, along with his support, fell in heap of tangled limbs and swears.

suddenly realising that his support was a person harry struggled to get up, trying frantically to untangle their limbs.

harry mumbled an apology ,while searching for his glasses , still too blind to see who he'd bumped into

"you should watch where your going scarhead!" spat an all too familiar voice "or were you scared that a dementor was chasing you" Malfoy leered referring to the incident on the train.

"oh so good to see you malfoy, i wasnt expecting to see you again till potions or care of magical creatures, we should really meet up like this more often" Harry said. His voice dripping with sarcasm and insincerity.

"Harry we don't have time for this git!" Ron panted

"And the weasel crosses the finishing line!" Malfoy sneered

"lets go!" said Ron as he started to run again, Harry followed feeling a bit too happy with his encounter.

Harry daydreamed through transfiguration and almost blew up his practical like Seamus.

All too soon it was time for their first care of magical creatures lesson. The trio made their way out of the castle, harry found himself searching for the head of blond hair that should be walking towards Hagrids hut.

"Harry? Harry! what are you looking for?" said Hermione

"what?" said Harry only just snapping back to reality

"What are you looking for?" Hermione said obviously irritated at having to repeat herself

"oh err nothing"

"are you okay Harry? you've been out of it all morning" said Ron

"Yeh yeh I'm fine" Harry said disappearing on a mind trip again, leaving his two companions behind.

"What's wrong with him?" Hermione whispered anxiosly

Ron was completely befuddled "I don't know" he said

"He was fine in charms, then you both came in late to transfiguration and he was away in wonderland..."

"wonderland?"

"muggle saying. anyway what happened before transfiguration?"

"nothing! Honestly!" Ron said defensively when Hermione sceptical look "well..."

"'Well' What Ronald?" Hermione snapped

"we did run into Malfoy.. but that can't be it? i mean it's only Malfoy... Right? What do you think?"

Hermione thought for a moment "i think..." she began "i think i need to do some investigating" she stated before striding off to follow harry

"well that's never good" Ron mumbled as he ambled off after her

* * *

_okay so there's the second chapter i'll try and have the next one up soon_

_i hope you liked it_

_thanks for reading :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay new chapter YAY**

**I shall do my best to update frequently and make longer chapters and I have plenty of encouragement from the potterheads at school.**

**It's hailing right now, just thought you all ought to know. oh and my english teacher's favourite character is voldemort.**

**Please review **

**Hi to Jordanski, Lola, Shauna and all other Benny girls**

**So voila :D**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) OWN NOTHING**

* * *

"I can't believe that ponce. That hippogriff wouldn't have touched him if he wasn't such a tosser" Ron fumed "And now he's going to get Hagrid in trouble!"

"Hagrid specifically told us to never offend a hippogriff! So of course he just had to go and offend it didn't he. He's unbelievable! disregarding Hagrid's authority like that" Hermione's shrill voice sounded

"He's an absolute raving lunatic, I mean didn't he see the things claws, you could cut bricks with'em!"

"Exactly! Don't you think Harry?"

Harry wasn't listening. his mind was miles away in a land full of blond haired boys getting attacked by hippogriffs. He'd zoned out completely when Hagrid carried Draco's limp body to the hospital wing.

"Harry? Haaaarrryyyy?" Hermione called, now shaking his shoulder in an attempt to get him back to the real world.

"Hm? what? Oh sorry i must have been daydreaming." Harry said, entering through the front doors to the castle.

"Are you OK mate?" Ron asked

"yeh why?" Harry answered suspiciously

"well its just you've been a bit distant.."

"what? No i haven't" He said dismissively "Anyway i'm hungry lets go eat"

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

"Well what's wrong with him then?" fred asked Ron

Harry had disappeared back into wonderland again and was currently gazing dreamily at his mashed potato. this left Hermione and Ron to consult with other Gryffindors ,at the end of the table, about harry's mind trip.

"i don't know?" said Ron

"He's been away with the fairies all day" said Hermione. The group went silent. Hermione's eyebrows shot up as she realised what she'd said. News had spread very quickly about harry 'flying for the other team'. Laughter broke out in their gathering and Hermione blushed fervently. Harry stirred from his fantasy and looked , befuddled, to his cackling friends.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Over at the Slytherin table Draco Malfoy surveyed the cackling Gryffindors with disdain. Pansy Parkinson cooed over him adoringly. He'd put on quite a show with the hippogriff and the other Slytherins thought it was wonderful. they were all praising him and ranting "that incompetent oaf shouldn't be teaching! Maybe this'll get him sacked." "It's about time they got rid of him"

Draco, despite what people may have thought, felt terrible. He never meant to get the poor man in trouble. he was just being childish and trying to show off. 'but that's not my fault' he thought

Though Draco himself may not have noticed (while others had) he was always trying to be better than Harry. He had to have the best marks (after Hermione Granger), He had to have the best broom, the most expensive robes. He was desperate for Harry's attention, he was utterly obsessed. But of course Draco hadn't noticed this, he still thought he hated him.

* * *

so there new chapter

i would write more but my father is insisting that i go to bed (i grumble)

so REVIEW

thanks and i shall have a new chapter up ASAP


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter YAY so this one is sort of dedicated to Lola as she persuaded me to add some "tension" hmmm well i am tired and i didnt write anything yesterday (BAD ELEANOR) SO AS I HAVE LEFT WRITING SO LATE TODAY! I SHALL POST TWICE TOMORROW**

**Hellooo to all my benny friends and my notting hill friend (annabel)**

**enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING (well nothing to do with harry potter anyway)**

**Warning:AWKWARDNESS **

* * *

"Do you think he knows?"

"Do you think he's noticed"

"Do you think he's fallen asleep with his eyes open?"

The hushed whispers of the Gryffindors sounded ,along with quills, in the quiet potions room. Snape had stepped out of the room to collect some "special" ingredients for their potions, leaving the class to do "silent" work. This of course meant that while they did try and do _some _of the work set , they mostly spent the time talking. Harry had been staring dreamily at Draco for ten solid minutes. most of the Gryffindors had noticed and were exchanging confused whispers whereas the Slytherins were completely oblivious to this, save for Draco himself and pansy. Draco was silently celebrating and watching him while trying very hard to not look like he was, Pansy who knew Draco better than anyone (better than himself sometimes) could see the smile he was trying desperately to hide.

"HARRY" Hermione whispered sharply in his ear. to this harry jolted and looked around startled, as if she'd slapped him. The other Gryffindors chuckled.

"what?" Harry said, still in his daze.

"well you've been staring at Malfoy for ten minutes Harry."

"i have?" Harry said wide eyed as a blush crawled up his neck.

Hermione gave him a knowing look while the other Gryffindors looked at him as if his hair had gone blue.

Snape had returned soon after that and started barking for them to "stop lazing around and start preparing today's potion!" although it was mostly directed at harry.

the two boys continued to stare at each other throughout the lesson and each smiled to themselves when they caught the other staring.

despite his daydreaming Harry noticed that Hermione had briefly disappeared but returned in time to perfect her potion. By the end of the lesson they had brewed incredibly inadequate potions.

"Now!" Snape called from the front of the class "you will each bring your potions up to my desk and i shall mark them. " the class , all fearing Snape's wrath, looked anxious and slowly brought their potions up for marking.

Harry and Draco reluctantly made their way to the front, reaching Snape's desk at the same moment. the next few moments almost went in slow motion.

Two trip jinxs were fired from either side of the room.

both boys fell

the cauldrons went flying

the boys hit the ground

the cauldrons hit the desk

the potions flew out of the cauldrons

the potions hit Snape

the boys lay tangled on the floor

the cauldrons lay empty on Snape's desk

Snape sat shocked, drenched in failed potions with robes slightly smouldering.

the boys exchanged terrified, awkward and confused glances

Pansy and Hermione exchanged smug nods

Snape realised what happened.

the class went silent.

the room was suddenly filled with Snapes yells. detentions, point deductions and swears flew around the classroom as the potion ate holes in his robes. Finally when he'd exhausted all his swears he dissmissed the class and fled the room to change his robes.

The class evacuated leaving Draco and Harry to once again untangle themselves. The sat awkwardly in silence, stealing flirtatious glances, as they awaited their punishment.

* * *

**MY EVIL FATHER IS TELLING ME TO GO TO BED AND I HAVE ONLY FINISHED HALF THE CHAPTER. EVIL BITCH. SO I POST THE REST (THE GOOD PART) TOMORRO :( **

**SORRY LOLA **


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is the second part of the chapter i posted yesterday**

**i had to post it in 2 parts as my EVIL father interrupted my writing**

**oh and thanks again to Lola without whom this chapter would have been shitty.**

**VOILA**

**Disclaimer: IT'S TRUE! (she sobs) I OWN NOTHING. IT'S NOT MINE (she breaks down in tears)**

**Warning: INCREDIBLE DELICIOUS AWKWARDNESS AND TENSION (WINK WINK, NUDGE NUDGE, GRINNING WHILE RAISING EYEBROWS SUGGESTIVELY AND BURSTING INTO FITS OF GIGGLES WHILE SHE TYPES CAUSING HER MOTHER TO ASK HER IF SHE'S ALL RIGHT)**

* * *

Snape swept back into the classroom, cloak billowing out behind him excessively, which harry thought he must have charmed it to do. He stood at the front of the room, arms crossed, brow furrowed and eyes glaring.

"Well" he snapped "since you have made a complete mockery of me in my own classroom you can spend the remainder of the evening collecting some herbs for me. " he went and retrieved a set of glass vials from the store cupboard along with a heavy book and a stack of papers.

"i have written down the herbs and the amounts that i need and you will be able to identify them using the book." he sneered

"um Sir?" Draco asked sceptically "Where exactly will we be collecting these ingredients?"

Snapes lips curved into a cruel smile "the forbidden forest Mister Malfoy" Harry thought he saw Draco shudder at the name but dismissed it as he realised what snape had said.

They couldnt go into the forest could they? the forbidden forest was home to werewolves, centaurs and one stage Lord Voldemort and most recently giant talking man-eating spiders.

If either boy had had any previous doubts as to whether Snape was evil they where washed aside. Snapes footsteps rang out as he walked casually away, cloak billowing. The two stared at each other , utterly terrified.

seconds ticked by and as they continued to stare at each other it suddenly dawned on them.

they were alone

together

all evening

Draco fought a smug grin and harry tried to hide his blush as they both began to gather up their books in silence. They made their way out to the forest.

"so the first thing on the list is fluxweed. Could you look up how to recognise it?"

Draco mumbled something and opened the book.

as they began to search for it harry cought Draco staring at him.

"stop that" harry said

"stop what?" Draco said feigning innocence

"staring at me"

"why? i thought you'd like me staring at you potter"

"why would i like you staring at me Malfoy?" Harry said starting to get annoyed

"oh so it's not true then?" he said attempting nonchalance

"what's not true?"

"what i heard at breakfast this morning"

"What did you hear at breakfast?" harry was starting to get very annoyed. Malfoy was playing a game and harry didn't want to play.

"No No Never mind its probably a lie anyway... do you think this is enough fluxweed? i cant read snapes writing on the measurement" Draco said changing the subject.

"Spit it out malfoy! What did you hear"

"Your'e gay" he stated

Harry went silent.

"it's true isn't it? You're gay"

Harry sighed "yes malfoy im gay"

Draco grinned "i always suspected you were"

"no you didn't. How could you possibly tell"

"well you never seemed to take that much notice of girls. You always seemed preocupide looking at boys..."he trailed off

"sounds like you paid a lot of attention to me" harry said slyly

"lets just say that i didn't pay much attention to girls either. Its late we should go back" he suddenly strode off after the abrupt subject change, leaving harry with his eyebrows at his hairline and jaw on his chest.

* * *

**So my creative juices are slowing and we have no apple juice so i must sleep now or i shall be dead on my feet tomorrow.**

**goodnight **  
**Oh and REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

OH I'm terribly sorry for the delay my dears i seem to have become obsessed with 'criminal minds' and its eating up all my free time. well that and baking.

now to all my lovely fangirls at school who have oh so kindly "reminded" me to write HERES THE DAMN CHAPTER SHAUNA NOW SHUT UP ABOUT IT

thank you to my new favouriters and my old favouriters

* * *

Hermione knew something was going on.

Harry had missed dinner the night before and returned from detention just before curfew.  
He'd refused to tell anyone what happened in detention but he looked like Lavender before she started gossiping to Parvati.  
They'd been at breakfast for half an hour and Harry looked more distracted than ever. He kept looking up to the Slytherin table, blushing and staring at his plate for a minute before doing the exact same thing. It was really starting to get on Ron's nerves.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ron asked a bit too sharply.

"What?" Harry almost shouted as he suddenly returned to the land of the living. He spun round and accidentaly flung a forkful of scrambled eggs at the back of a Ravenclaw's head.

"oops! Sorry!" Harry said flustered and blushing.

"I said what's wrong harry, you've been really off all week. and what was with you yesterday? you came back from detention looking like you'd seen Snape wearing a ball gown"

Neville, who had been eavesdropping, shuddered at the thought and grimaced into his porridge.

Harry chuckled at Rons worried face "i'm fine Ron. Really its nothing. anyway how much longer do we have before transfiguration." it took a moment to connect the dots "Merlin I haven't finished my essay" He scolded himself before running of with a piece of cold toast in his mouth

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Delicious" Draco said to himself over at club Slytherin, unfortunately he'd spoken just loudly enough for pansy ,in all her gossiping glory, to 'overhear'

"Whats delicious?" She asked in an overly flirtatious voice.

"Nothing" Draco said loudly hoping she hadn't noticed that his eyes had been watching potters arse leave the great hall.

" well it deffinately doesn't sound like nothing, somethings got your wand in a knot."

it took all his will power to not burst into giggles at her comment (a.n I was laughing to myself as i wrote that bit ,my mum gave me a really weird look) after all Slytherins don't giggle, especially not at the table.

"so what is it, is it a girl?"

"Hmm?" draco raised an eyebrow "no its not"

"well it's deffinatley not your breakfast because you haven't eaten anything" Pansy gave him a question ate look before resting her chin on her steepled fingers like Dumbledore often did.

"i'm not telling you pansy" Draco warned before hopping u and following potters example of running away

Pansy sighed it was going to to take a lot more for him to confess about potter.

* * *

Father is irritating again so i must bid you all adou ( however you spell that) goodnight


	7. Chapter 7

I AM SO ASHAMED I have not posted in so long (and I am currently having a whole tub of ben and jerry's phish food to myself God im a fat pig (oink) )

Im so sorry can you all ever forgive me?

I should be back to updating properly soon as I have almost run out of criminal minds episodes (I cry).

So don't fret my lovelies

Here be-ith a chapter for you all to sink your teeth into (I'm assuming you all have teeth if not I am terribly sorry)

Voila my fine furry friends

* * *

The footsteps of the two echoed off the walls in the derelict corridor. The sounds of their collision rang out along with heavy books falling to the ground. Once again they found themselves in a tangle of limbs on the floor.

"Did someone knock the lenses out of your glasses potter or were you just running woth your eyes closed?" Draco's sarcasm bouncing off the walls.

"i thought i was the one with impaired vision yet its you who keeps knocking me over"

"hey you ran into me!"

"no i didn't!"

"did"

"Didn't"

The two stooped to collect their fallen books and bashed heads.  
"Oh this day just gets worse and worse" Draco groaned

"Thats probably 'coz its monday." Harry groaned back

"it's not monday , Potter, you fool , it's thursday!"

"oh right..."

Draco looked at his watch and his eyes almost flew out of his head. "sweet Salazar I'm so late! Bye" He dashed off leaving Harry chuckling at his phrase.  
"Bye Draco." He said quietly before ambling off rubbing his head

ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ

His quiet reply echoed. Draco just managed to hear it despite his loud footsteps.

He blushed slightly 'He called me Draco' he thought sighing he said to himself "i'm going to need Pansy.."

"You're late!" Proffesor Flitwick shouted accross the room as he walked in.

Draco was so deep in thought that it took him a moment to get back to reality

"oh er um yes sorry i was in the library."

"you're still late. i'm going to have to give you detention. i'll talk to you at the end of the lesson.

Draco sighed and took his seat "great" he said to himself "another one".

ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ

Harry wandered Dreamily into his transfiguration lesson and took his seat. He sat there for a minute quietly staring into space. He was suddenly shaken from his thoughts as a ruler smacked the desk in front of him and the class chuckled. he looked up confused and disorientated at the face of professor McGonnigal. she was wearing an expression that clearly said 'WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU?'

"why are you late potter and why do you look so confused?" she asked still wearing her 'wtf' face.

"oh i was in the library and when i ran hear i hit my head." he said sounding far away like luna

"what did you hit you're head on?"

"someone else's head" he smiled reminiscing

"i'm not going to ask. but you have detention, now please get you're books out and try to look less concussed." she sighed turning back to her lesson

harry fought hard to contain his grin as he wondered if Draco would be in detention too. 'Hopefully i'll get a bit more out of him this time..' he thought feigning concentration

* * *

so my lovelies any comments, compliments... suggestions?  
i'm looking forward to later in the story when i can write some wonderful fluff

i have been given some great ideas by a certain princess tatiana moonbeam shine and i will use those in some of my next chapters.

im currently so annoyed at myself. i wrote a whole chunk today in latin on a sheet of paper and i left it at school (i think). well i cant find it anyway so thats annoying.

i shall attempt to write again this week (i hope)

as for now i need sleep so goodnight my loyal subjects i leave you with the words of the greatest headmaster of hogwarts

"in dreams we enter a world that is entirely our own" but lets not forget

"it does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live" for that was how twilight was born.

tah!


	8. Chapter 8

WELCOME WELCOME MY LOVELY LOVELIES THIS CHAPTER IS THE GATEWAY TO ALL FUTURE CHAPTERS

AND ME HOPES YOU ENJOY IT

I AM STARTING TO GET BACK INTO THE SWING OF WRITING AGAIN SO YAY FOR ME

HERE YOU GOES MY WONDERUS FANGIRLS/BOYS

FANFICTION A LA MODE

* * *

It was very hard for Draco to contain his smug grin when he arrived at detention. Not only was it easy, just writing lines, but also he was sharing with his most recent interest. Yes a certain dark haired green eyed someone was sharing his detention.

"Okay boys" McGonagall said briefly capturing their attention." now your detention will be writing lines for me. You will be writing 'It is important to be punctual'"

"How many times professor?" Draco asked his face a blank mask hiding his emotions.

"Until I tell you otherwise Mr. Malfoy." She said as if it was the most obvious answer ever. She then swept her cloak behind her and waltzed (rather ostentatiously (yes big word from moi)) to the front of the room.

Draco rolled his eyes "Oh of course" he mumbled loud enough for harry to hear.

The two sat down and began writing lines. Not long into the detention a very disgruntled, red faced, first year came running into the room.

"Professor you have to come quickly!" She gasped "It's Leo Stewart, He's gone and turned Sophia Kelly into a tea cozy and he can't figure out how to change her back. He's saying random spells now, quickly please or he'll set her on fire or something."

"Dear Godric!" the professor exclaimed, "I hope he's not another Finnegan, come on lets go fix her then Ridgeway." Soon he hurried footsteps were barely audible.

Harry chuckled loudly at her remark and turned in his seat to look at Draco.

Draco was finding it difficult to not make eye contact and give his game away

"You know." Harry began "We never really finished our conversation in our last detention." He smiled.

"Oh and what conversation was this?" Draco said trying desperately to stay calm at the subject

"You know exactly what conversation I'm talking about." Said Harry overly confident.

"Okay when i said that what i meant was-"

"that you're gay and you've been watching me" Harry cut in

"NO!" Draco almost shouted "well yes but no..Okay yes i am gay but no i haven't been watching you"

"Sure Sure you keep thinking that." Harry smirked

"Hey i thought smirking was my thing" Draco complained playfully

"I guess i've been spending too much time with you. so what about you're dad, does he _ approve_ of your choice?"

"He doesn't but he doesn't know. and i intend to keep it that way."

"what would he do if he found out. i mean when we saw you in Diagon alley you seemed terrified of him."

"i don't know what he'd do Potter" He said thoughtfully , he seemed worried at the thought.

"like has he ever-"

"i dont want to talk about him" Draco cut in abruptly

"But-"

"NO!"

" No talking in detention!" McGonnigal re entered the room stopping their conversation dead in its' tracks.

* * *

Now my Pretties you can thank the wonderful lolaoz for this chapter

i have MANY MANY ideas for future chapters so LOTS for you all to look forward to

ideas, comments, compliments, questions, theories etc DO NOT HESITATE I AM ALWAYS HERE (apart from 7:30-4:35 mon-fri and 7:30-5:35 tomorrow (chemistry detention))

thank you to shauna and jordy and lola and ALL MY LOVELY READERS WHO ARE LOVELY AND LOVED WITH LOVELY LOVELY-NESS (just incase you missed the first lovely, is the word lovely starting to sound wierd to you?)

so Oiche Mhaith (das ist irish for goodnight) my fine furry (possibly rabid) fangirls/boys

slan xx


	9. Chapter 9

New chapter YAY  
this one was written in bits and pieces thoughout my day.

ENJOY my lovley lovelies!

* * *

The library was quiet when Harry walked in though he wasn't surprised. It was a Hogsmead weekend and he was left behind.  
he dropped his books on a table near the window and began to scour the shelves for 'Rare & Remarkable Herbs' for his potions essay. He pulled a book off the shelf and saw the tufts of blonde hair sticking up from behind a dusty book.  
This , he did find surprising. There was the ever so graceful, poised, and hoity-toity Draco Malfoy sitting cross-legged on the _floor_ , surrounded by books and snoring softly.

Harry chuckled as he walked round to the other side of the bookcase. He quietly shifted some books out of the way and sat down next to Draco.  
"Draco?" Harry whispered in his ear. No response. he tried again "Draco?" this time he poked him in the face. Still no response. he repeated the poking and whispering until Draco gave a small complaint that sounded to harry like "Stop it"

"Draco?" Harry said a little louder. this time Draco tried to push him away and turned away. Unfortunately he was leaning on the very edge of the bookcase so when he turned away he fell backwards into a pile of books.

Harry tried not to roar with laughter as he heard a little muffled "Ouch" He fought his laughter and lent round to check if he was OK.  
He came face to face with an angry sleeping mess of blonde hair and the laughter returned, this time he couldn't fight it.  
Draco didn't appreciate the laughter and tried to kick him.  
"stop Laughing at me, help me up" he ordered.  
Harry sighed but continued to giggle to himself which earned him a scowl.  
"so why are you here?" Draco asked  
"oh i have to do that potions essay"  
"no i meant why are you _here?_" He gestered to the corner of the library they were in.  
"oh well... erm... I wanted to... Apologise ... For... um... well.. Yesterday."  
"It's okay i should'nt have snapped at you..."  
"so Do you want to go get a snack or something?" harry asked "i have lots of chocolate frogs"  
"is that a bribe Potter? You're trying to get me forget my homework."  
"Oh how could you even think that? And i thought we could move past the _Potter_s and _Malfoy_s."  
"hmm Alright. so Chocolate frog time!"  
"great!" Harry said, a bit too pleased "but you'll have to cme to gryffindor tower, they're all in my trunk.  
"Euk!" Draco pulled a face "thats treason in Slytherin terms, besides how would i get in? Its not like i'd be welcomed with open arms"  
"Thats not a problem. I have _special_ ways." he grinned  
" oh i'm sure you do" Draco wiggled his eyebrows as harry reached into his bag for his invisibility cloak.

* * *

**Right well new chapter! here you go!**

**this one was mostly written at school, ALMOST with the help of shauna. but really all she did was stop me playing on my phone (bitch) so i'll try to upload again this evening.**

**tah my fine furry friends!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN WHOOP!  
**ACHIEVEMENT  
so i may or may not throw in something a little interesting WINK WINK, NUDGE NUDGE, GRINNING WHILE RAISING EYEBROWS SUGGESTIVELY AND BURSTING INTO FITS OF GIGGLES yes i just re-used a bit from one of my previous chapters. WHAT OF IT. if you could see me right now i would be sniffing indignantly and looking away sharply in disgust at your pettiness  
now for my new chapter. i re-read my last chapter and i feel i may have rushed it (just a tad) I BLAME SHAUNA yes its all her fault i could happily have stayed writing till registration if she hadn't been rushing me to get breakfast. YOU HEAR THAT SHAUNA I BLAME YOU. now i apologise if my typing this chapter is a bit off i have recently stabbed myself in the thumb with a scalpel and it is bruised and sore (ouch)

now i shall begin.

DUN DUN _DUUUN!_

* * *

"and you're sure no-one can see me?" Draco asked from under the invisibility cloak.  
"Yes! no-one can see you. i think i would know my own cloak. i have been using it since first year."  
"you have! well that explains a lot. are we almost there?"  
"yes we're almost here so shut up or they'll hear you" Harry threw a scolding look towards where Draco's voice was coming from.  
They came to the fat lady's portrait and harry whispered the password.  
"why exactly is you're common room entrance a painting of some fat woman?" Draco whispered as they walked through the common room.  
"coz it's more interesting that a bare stone wall in the dungeon"  
they made it up to Harry's dorm room and Draco threw off the cloak as Harry closed the door.  
"how did you know our common room is in the dungeon?" He pointed an accusing finger at harry.  
"oh look at you, you're all suspicious, how cute."  
Draco scowled at him not noticing the abrupt subject change " i am NOT cute"  
"see you denying being cute just makes you more cute."  
"i hate you" he scowled like an angry kitten  
"i know you love me really" Harry grinned reaching into his trunk.  
"do not"  
"do too"  
"Don't push it"  
"i'm done" He raised his hands in defeat.  
"Now!" Draco rubbed his hands together and licked his lips "CHOCOLATE FROGS"  
"yeah yeah iv'e got them" harry brought out a large bag of sweets from his trunk and set them on his bed.  
"YES!" Draco attacked the bag picking out all the chocolate frogs he could find. "These are mine!" he said when he found them all hugging them to his chest.  
"you're a strange one Malfoy.."  
"you can't talk potter"

_**MEANWHILE **_

The snow crunched under foot as the two made their way through Hogsmead.  
"He was acting funny though wasn't he?" Asked Hermione  
"Yeah it was really strange he was fine right up until we bumped into Malfoy and then after that he just went a bit funny"  
Hermione looked thoughtful "I wonder if maybe he's got a concussion"  
"I don't think so, he didn't look like he hit his head hard enough... or at all actually"  
"i could have a look in the library when we get back. see if there's something that could have gone wrong in charms."  
"Do you want to go back now then."  
"Okay" Hermione shivered "it's a little too cold for my liking anyway"

_**MEANWHILE**_

"so what would you call us now anyway?" Harry asked  
"i don't know really, i suppose we're sort of friends"  
"i think we'd have to use a different title. hows 'gay enemies who don't hate each other and share chocolate frogs'?""  
"yeh that works" Draco said as he kicked off his shoes and socks.  
"What are you grinning about Potter?" Said Draco quizzically.  
"Nothing nothing." He smiled at his thoughts "and i told you to call me Harry!"  
"Go on spill it _Harry" _He threw a liquorice wand at him  
"I was just thinking of the look on Ron's face.. or any of my friends if they came back and found you sitting, barefoot, on my bed, covered in chocolate and calling me Harry." He grinned  
"Oh that's funny" Draco laughed "imagine what it would look like."  
"i imagine it would look something like that" Harry pointed, surprised, to Neville who was now standing at the door.  
"Oh shit!" Draco said turning even paler  
"Errr Hey Nev do you mind not telling anyone that He's been here?" Harry said hopefully.  
"i don't mind, as long as he tries to be nice from now on, but i'd get him out of here if i were you. i saw Ron and Hermione walking towards the castle a minute ago so you'd best hurry."  
"Double shit!" Draco said and jumped off the bed. He grabbed the invisibility cloak and dashed towards the door  
"shoes and socks!" Harry shouted, running after him with his forgotten footwear.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUN! ok so theres a new chapter for all my lovely readers.  
****hey to Natalie thanks for reading. AND LOLA I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!  
now i should post again in a day or two. it wont be much longer because lola and shauna will probably chain me to a computer and force me to write otherwise.  
its ten o'clock now so nighty night my fine furry friends, dont let the bed bugs bite**

tra! ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ


	11. Chapter 11

SOMETHING WONDERFUL FOR MY sugar sunshines  
i would have updated sooner but my grandad died on monday and we're all busy with funeral stuffs.  
it's okay he wouldn't have wanted the world to end just because he did. he'd have said (in his adorable irish accent) " gwan now get aff widya don't be wasting yar time casuf me, dar tings marn partntan me." translation. 'go on now get off with you don't wast your time because of me there are things more important than me.'

RIP. Thomas G. Dillon xx

* * *

Harry sighed loudly. he'd just about got all the chocolate frog wrappers back in the bag and he collapsed onto his bed just before the door flew open.

"Hiya Harry!" Ron's cold, red face beamed at him.  
"Hey Ron" Harry sighed again  
"What's the matter?" Ron asked, beginning to take his boots off. Harry saw this and smiled with a pensive look on his face.  
"Harry?" Ron said standing up "Harry?" He waved his hand in front of harry's face.  
"You what?" Harry jumped  
Ron chuckled "Whats the matter?"  
"Nothing." harry sighed and lay back on his bed.  
"are you sure? you've been acting a bit strange lately"  
"Really?" Harry was too busy with thoughts for this conversation.  
"Yeh."Ron gave him a funny look "you know you can tell me and 'Moine anything right."  
"Thanks Ron." Harry said dreamily "i think i'll go for a walk" he grabbed a cloak and traipsed out of the room.  
Ron blinked "What the bloody hell is wrong with him?"

** ϟ**

Harry wandered , without thinking, the lake.  
What was he thinking he must be going completely couldn't like him. it was impossible. he'd be outcast (if he wasn't killed) if people found out. It was all Draco's fault. too DAMN FIT! THE SEXY BASTARD! and oooh that hair. the silvery blond hair. the way it caught the light. the way his eyes sparkled deviously. his smirk. his sneer. his perfect lips. "DAMN THAT SEXY BASTARD" harry said aloud before stomping off back to the castle.  
"You know pansy i think he's talking about me" Draco said, he and pansy were currently sitting up a tree discussing his afternoon with the boy-who-just-wouldn't-die  
"You are a sexy bastard, but you've also got a very inflated ego" she said very matter of fact. she jumped down from the tree and followed potter into the school.

** ϟ**

'Well he's definitely attractive.' Draco thought. their last lesson on Monday was just taking forever 'Fuck that he's gorgeous. his midnight hair, all rumpled and messed. his emerald eyes. his adorable grin his delicious voice. his... HIS FUCKING EVERYTHING' Draco stopped for a moment to take a note. 'He's mine! HE WILL BE MINE' Draco thought devilishly, grinning. his eyes wandered to Harry who had noticed his grin and was currently giving him a knowing look.

The bell went for the end of their lesson and the class began to pack up their things while their teacher walked aimlessly out of the room.  
harry was still daydreaming  
"HARRY!" Hermione called "come on, the lessons over."  
"oh right, you guys go, i'll see you in the common room in a minute" he said as he began to pack up his things.  
"all right see you" Ron called over his shoulder  
Harry had gathered up his books and turned towards the door when he crashed into someone and his books fell to the floor.  
"Dammit" Harry said as he dropped to his knees to pick up his things.  
He noticed that someone was picking up his things with him and he looked to see his favourite blonde before him. "sorry about that" Draco mumbled  
"it's okay i need to look where i'm going." they stood up and their eyes met. one thing went through Draco's mind 'oh what the hell'  
"fuck it" he said Draco's hands went to harry's neck and he pulled him in for their lips to meet.  
Harry's books fell to the floor again as he grabbed Draco by the waist, pulling them in closer.  
'FINALLY' they both thought as they stood snogging in the empty classroom.  
"shit!" came a voice from the door. both boys turned to the door as Neville turned a very peculiar shade of red and ran out again.  
"well" said Draco, backing towards the door "i think..." he didn't finish his sentence as he followed Neville's example and dashed out the door.  
Harry touched his lips and sighed 'it hadn't gone exactly as he'd hoped' and now he had to go and make sure Neville didn't tell anyone.  
"better than i'd hoped" Harry grinned as his voice echoed behind him in the now empty classroom.

* * *

DUN DUN **DUUUUUUUN**

i did it

i finally did it

im so proud of myself

AND LOLA

and i wrote it all before ten o'clock woop woop

so now any requests for the next chapter please don't hesitate to pm me

thank u guys so much for reading

R&R goodnight my wondiferous woobies!


	12. Chapter 12

**now my delicious dearies here is my new chapter.**

**Hello to my awesome (practically) sister LAURA though she cant spell her own name.**

**thank you to jordan for the idea**

**and sorry its late its exam week and my half term was taken up with funerals cousins and revision.**

**but never mind that now**

**READ ON MY RABID RICE CAKES**

* * *

It was late at night and Draco's footsteps echoed down the empty corridor.  
he sighed. 'Harry is really messing with my head.' He thought  
'okay so i kissed him. But he kissed back didn't he?  
Maybe i'm just delusional, thinking that Harry liked me.  
Why would he? I've been a complete arse to him since I've met him.  
We did seem to be getting on really well.  
But then after I kissed him he just went strange' He sighed again  
'Maybe i should just leave it'  
All of a sudden he heard footsteps. He scrambled to find a place to hide. The footsteps, along with the sound of swishing robes came nearer to his hiding place behind a statue.

Then it stopped. "Theres no need to hide. I know where you are." Came Dumbledores kind voice.  
Draco stepped out from behind his statue feeling rather awkward standing before his headmaster in his pyjamas.  
"Now Mr. Malfoy what are you doing wandering the halls at this hour?"  
"Umm i was thinking?"  
"Ah" Dumbledore looked at him knowingly "walk with me Draco"

"err ok sir" Draco said slightly un-easy

They walked out of the front doors and onto the grounds. the moon shone down on them giving them both a ghostly glow.

"Now Draco my boy i feel i should advise you. this must be a troublesome time for young. " He smiled "Yes i too was in this position many years ago. i can't say i made the right decision. i would hate to see you make the same mistake. I know how difficult it is to speak your mind when you're self-conscious. It is very hard to the people we care about how we feel. But Draco my boy you don't understand how unfortunate to pass up this opportunity. i'd hate to see such potential go to waste."  
"Um sir are you talking about me and Harry?" Draco asked. He was still a bit confused from the lack of sleep.  
"Why of course Draco! What else would i be talking about. Harry and yourself do make quite the couple" He smiled. "Yes you remind me of when i was young and in love" he had a pensive look on his face "Yes young Grindlewald and i were thick as thieves. yes but neither one of us was brave enough to admit our feelings and we grew apart , especially after the incident." He said the last part under his breath "But Draco my dear you are so very brave. I trust you to make the right choice _carpe diem _Draco _carpe diem._ now it is nearing two in the morning and i think it would be much better for us both to get some sleep." Dumbledore had walked Draco up to the front doors and waved as Draco looked back over his shoulder "_carpe diem." _he heard echo down the corridor.

* * *

**yes it may be slightly short but i am still doing french revision you ungrateful sods**

**i will upload at the very latest by friday night. **

**now goodnight my fluffy fans **

**love Eleanor xx**


	13. Chapter 13

GREETINGS GREEN GRYFINS NO I CANT SPELL

MY NEW CHAPTER

SORRY ITS A DAY LATE WE TOOK MY GRANNY OUT TO DINNER LAST NIGHT

NOW READ ON MY

FLYING FLUFFLINGS XX

* * *

Well Harry was very confused.  
He liked Draco and was fairly sure that Draco liked him back. No he was absolutely certain that Draco liked him.  
'He kissed me.' Harry thought 'Why would he do that if he didn't like me?' He sighed loudly 'but then he started acting strange and now he hasn't spoken to me in three days.! Maybe he was just leading me on. or maybe he just has a bet with as his Slytherin buddies ' Oh lets see if we can break Potters heart'  
"IT'S SO CONFUSING" he almost shouted. He was so lost in thought that he forgot that he was in the library. his outburst earned him a scowl from Madame Pince.  
"Its not that confusing Harry." Hermione whispered  
"Yeh and DADA's your best subject anyway." Ron added  
"oh no its not that its just..." Harry Sighed again "I need to think." he said as he got up and gathered his books "I'll meet you in the common room later" and he walked off" leaving Ron to ask Hermione  
"have we missed something?"  
"Yes Ron" Hermione stated "I think we've missed a lot lately"

Harry trudged out to the side of the lake and dumped his books by a tree. He sat down and brought his knees up to his chest, resting his head on them.  
He gave a loud sigh.  
"What's wrong?" came a voice from behind him.  
Harry jumped a little but soon went back to sadly hugging his knees to his chest.  
"You know what's wrong Draco." Harry stated coldly.  
"Oh..Right" Draco mumbled guiltily  
"Why would you do that? Draco, you kiss me and then you avoid me for three days. I mean I thought we were at least friends."  
"we were never friends Potter." Draco said coldly " we were Gay enemies who dont hate each other and share chocolate frogs."  
Harry smiled "see? this is what i mean. i thought we were Gay enemies who dont hate each other and share chocolate frogs but then you went and ruined it."  
"I'm sorry i just sort of panicked when Longbottom caught us. I mean I haven't exactly 'Come out' yet and well my father isn't exactly the most supportive. And then after that i thought you were avoiding me..."  
"Then why are you here?"  
"Because i like you" Draco almost shouted  
Harry grinned he leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to Draco's cheek.  
"Don't expect this kind of heartfelt apology every time i fuck things up." Draco said defensively, trying to hide the blush crawling up his neck.  
"Ah so you plan to fuck things up in the future"  
"of course. every good relationship has fuck ups." Draco added calmly  
"OH so we're in a relationship now" Harry nodded and raised his eyebrows  
"Yes we're in a relationship"  
"What if i dont want to be in a relationship with you." harry turned away dramatically.  
"Too late you're stuck with me now" Draco grinned and wrapped an arm around his waist.  
Harry grinned and cuddled up to him. "Good"

* * *

FATHER IS PISSED

IT IS LATE

I AM TIRED

GOODNIGHT

PEACE OUT PUFFLES

XX eleanor


	14. Chapter 14

OMG I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS CHAPTER FOR AGES

FINALLY I GET TO WRITE SOME BEAUTIFUL FLUFFY STUFF

so i have some good ideas from jordan they shall be included soon :D

now read on my honey-bunny-kins

* * *

"okay" harry started "favourite word, favourite quidditch player, favourite..." he thought for a second "favourite sandwich? and go!"

They'd made their way back to the castle after deciding that snuggling under a tree wasn't the best way to keep their secret relationship a secret. They were currently sitting at either ends of Draco's bed with the curtains drawn and a silencing spell up, throwing Bertie Bots every flavoured beans at each other.

Draco thought for a moment "hmmm 'kay smexy, err Gwenog Jones, and Bacon?  
Harry laughed "Smexy? i thought you of all people would choose something fancy like _'periwinkle' _and _'caviar'  
_Draco snorted "PERIWINKLE? who do you think i am? Rita skeeta? and Caviar is Gross!"  
"oh i'm so sorry Draco its just three years worth of snobbishness does tend to make a guy think you're a bit snobbish"  
"Oh pish posh!" Draco said putting on his most snobbish and camp voice "Its all a facade my dear, one must keep up appearances!"  
"Right! course! what was i thinking"Harry sighed in mock dismay  
"so what about you?" Draco poked him with a toe  
"oi no poking"  
Draco poked him again  
"i said no poking"  
Draco poked him again and Harry grabbed his foot and pulled him down the bed. He laughed wickedly before shouting  
"you have poked the mighty Harry! Prepare to be tickled foolish mortal!" and began fiercely tickling Draco.  
Draco squealed and kicked out, this made Harry laugh harder.  
Draco finally managed to gasp out some sort of surrender and Harry ceased.  
Draco looked up at him with a scowl like a wet kitten "you are pure evil"  
"I know" Harry grinned as he collapsed next to Draco and they both began to roar with laughter. All of a sudden Draco flung an arm over harry's chest and pulled him closer, resting his head on his chest.  
Harry began to giggle "how insane is this" He laughed "i harry potter am in a slytherin dorm cuddling with Draco Malfoy on his bed, it so crazy."  
"It can be as crazy as you like harry its still true, and comfortable." Draco sighed nuzzling into Harry's neck  
They lay there in their content cuddle for what seemed like hours and would have drifted of to sleep if the door hadn't decided to creak open.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN who came through the door?

will they figure out whats going on?

is draco's middle name McKittens?

all will be revealed next chapter

I GOT A TUMBLR ACCOUNT YAY NOW YOU CAN WITNESS MY RANDOMNESS AT ALL OBSCENE HOURS OF THE DAY AND NIGHT WOOP WOOP

tra my toffee-licious tooties

xx eleanor


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay my wonderful woobies I am most terribly sorry that I have not uploaded in so long**

**IVE BEEN A TERRIBLE AUTHOR**

**I've been plotting for some time now and it's safe to say I HAVE THE ANSWERS **

**no I'm afraid Draco's middle name is not Mckittens tho it might be someone else's (teheee)**

**now to all my benny girls i am terribly sorry for ignoring your irritating reminders (yes that means you lola)**

**however Never fear for my story is here and you may read on my delectable daisies (wink wink)**

** I have been in France so I couldn't upload last week. THERE WAS NO INTERNET ACCESS! UNBELIEVABLE! Though this week and the following three weeks I will have wonderful internet access as i will be back in England. Now the week after those I may have internet access sometimes as I am briefly at home and then in Ireland (for my granddad's burial (can't wait for the party (yay drunk Irish relatives handing out cash) ) ) and then we're back to school so I shall try to upload as much as I can to make up for any sadness I may have caused with the lack of story.**

**Also I have been suffering from writers block so this chapter may be incredibly suckish. Though fear not! I shall push on.  
I am also gathering ideas for a crack fic so if you all would assist me with CRAZY ideas I would be much appreciative.**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

_Previously: Draco sighed nuzzling into Harry's neck. They lay there in their content cuddle for what seemed like hours and would have drifted off to sleep if the door hadn't decided to creak open..._

Their sleepy eyes flew open. Harry turned very pale at the thought of someone discovering their secret. Draco grew even paler. Light footsteps made their way across the room. The boys held their breath. The footsteps stopped by Draco's bed and for a moment he hoped if it was just Blaise coming back early to take a nap (for this wasn't an uncommon occurrence.) though his bubble of hope popped when the curtain twitched and began to be pulled back.  
Harry slowly pulled his wand out of his pocket but stopped before he cast a spell when a whisper came from the other side of the curtain."Draco?" came the hushed voice of Pansy Parkinson.

Draco put a finger to his lips in a shushing gesture as he pulled back the curtain a small bit and poked his head out keeping harry and the sweets well hidden. "Yes Pansy?" he asked ever so innocently.

"What are you doing I've been looking for you for ages!" Harry thought she sounded so much like Hermione "You know Blaise and I we're planning..."she stopped and studied his face for a moment "Why is your hair so messy, it looks as if someone's been playing with it. Oh and now you're blushing. Gods Draco you're blushing like a Hufflepuff. What have you been up to?" The confused look was suddenly wiped off her face, as she realised what he _had_ been up to, and was replaced by a look of slyness that was very fitting for a Slytherin. "Draco? Who have you got with you?"

Draco tried to pull the curtain a bit tighter.  
"Oh so there is someone? OH is it Hannah Abbot?" She put a hand on her hip and the other stroked her face as she mocked looking deep in thought." You know she's fancied you for ages. No? Is it Padma Patil, I heard her say she thinks you're really fit." She continued to rattle off a list of girls and Draco began to get bored, he was just about to tell her to 'Sod off' when the hand stroking her chin followed its pair to her other hip as the sly look wandered back onto her face. "No? Hmm? Is it Potter by any chance?"

Pansy almost roared with laughter at the terrified look on Draco's face she would have if it wasn't terribly un-lady-like.

"Oh Draco don't be so shocked, you don't hide your emotions that well...well not from me anyway. You should be more careful though I'm not the only one who's noticed you and it only takes a few loose tongues or a rumour for it to get back to your father and then hell knows what he'll do. Now open the curtain I need to talk to Potter too. "

Harry tried to make himself look presentable as she joined them on Draco's bed. (It sounds so wrong but it's not) He was quite a site to see: No glasses, No tie, Hair messier than ever and quite a few of his shirt buttons were undone.

Once they were all seated, Draco sitting with Harry leaning on his side and Pansy sitting like the Queen atop a large pile of pillows at the head of the bed, she began to speak.

"Okay Potter listen, Granger already knows. No I didn't tell her. She figured it out by herself but she won't be the only one if you two don't start acting normal again."

At this Draco scoffed indignantly "Normal? Are you somehow suggesting that I've been behaving abnormally?" Harry realised this wasn't actually a question, it was a dare, something that he found Hermione often doing (thought he and Ron didn't usually realise this until _after_ they'd said the wrong thing). Pansy however either didn't realise or didn't care as she said bluntly "Yes, very."

"No I have not" This, Draco realised, must have sounded very childish though it was out of his mouth before he could stop himself. "How have I been behaving abnormally?" This was another dare which Pansy ignored again.

"Well to name but a few... there is the sappy eyes in lessons, the constant staring when one of you isn't looking, according to Granger someone here has been daydreaming nonstop for at least a week, then..."

"Wait!" Harry interrupted her. "You've spoken to Hermione?"

"Yes Potter I have. Now where was I oh yes , this _everyone _has noticed, you've stopped fighting! Even the teachers have noticed. If you want to keep everyone thinking that nothing's changed then you have to keep fighting."

**Oaky doaky my floral-scented-fluffies. That be-ith the chapter. It is most horribly horrible for me to keep you all in the dark for so long. Terribly sorry. I'll probably post the next chapter this week (meaning after tomorrow) and don't forget to R&R oh and I need ideas too. And feel free to pm me if you feel. **

**Tra! Thanks for reading xx love Eleanor.**


	16. Chapter 16

Well look who finally decided to update, god i am just so annoyed with her when was the last time she posted we should all plot to kill her...wait shit thats me

I'M SO SORRY

please forgive me

i would try and explain but its more likely that you people dont care anymore and youre all just like "just shut up and write!"

I'm still suffering with an unfortunate case of writers block and there is a spider crawling over my keyboard. Never mind he's left.

BUT I SHALL PUSH ON

Well look who finally decided to update, god I am just so annoyed with her when was the last time she posted we should all plot to kill her...wait shit that's me

I'M SO SORRY

Please forgive me

I would try and explain but its more likely that you people don't care anymore and you're all just like "just shut up and write!"

I'm still suffering with an unfortunate case of writers block and there is a spider crawling over my keyboard. Never mind he's left.

BUT I SHALL PUSH ON

READ **READ MY BEAUTIFUL BOWTRUCKLES**

* * *

The Days after their talk with Pansy were slightly odd. Both Harry and Draco tried hard to fight for people and keep up the act but they both found it difficult to think of new insults. It was awkward when people stopped to look and neither new what to do. Though despite their poor acting skills people hadn't caught their hollow threats or false anger. It was about a week later when both Slytherin and Gryffindor were sitting in history of magic listening to professor Binns' droning voice. Harry was half asleep and leaning heavily on one hand and wasn't paying the smallest bit of attention to the living world, daydreaming about shoes that could walk by themselves. He wondered if there was a spell for that.

Hermione was furiously taking notes, her hair constantly flicking Ron in the side of the head as her gaze changed between Binns and her parchment. All of a sudden a small paper bird flew onto her desk. After setting down her quill she picked it up and began to unfold it though stopped as she saw what was written on the wings 'potter… Private' She turned around to see who had sent it and locked eyes with (The one and only) Draco Malfoy. He gave her a look somewhere between pleading and rolling his eyes that Hermione assume meant 'don't read it just pass it to Potter' She turned and attempted to wake Harry from his dreaming though the only successful way was to sharply knock away the arm supporting his head which resulted in him almost falling under the desk. When he'd got re-assembled himself correctly Hermione handed him the paper bird. He gave her an odd look to which she replied by nodding in Draco's direction. Harry eagerly unfolded the bird Not much was in the note

'Harry Do you want to meet up later at the edge of the forbidden forest for a picnic I'll bring the food You just bring all of you (wink wink) Be there at five Love Draco x Ps. Burn this later'

Harry took a spare bit of parchment, scribbled his reply and began to fold it into a paper plane (he wasn't that good at birds) he tapped it with his wand and it flew over his shoulder and onto Draco's desk.

Draco grinned as he unfolded the plane though his smile turned into a childish scowl as he finished reading the note.

"_Dear Draco_

_Yes I would love to have a picnic with you_

_But really the forbidden forest? I'm not too sure that's a good idea unless you like spiders._

_Oh and I definitely will not be burning your note it's too adorable._

_See you at five_

_Love Harry :)"_

Pansy chuckled as she read it over Draco's shoulder

Later in the common room Harry was anxiously going through his wardrobe trying to find something to wear. Nothing seemed right. This was too big. That was too small. That's just ugly. Draco HATES RED so he couldn't wear that. After practically emptying out his trunk and throwing almost every piece of clothing onto the 'NO' pile Harry finally thought he'd found something half decent. It was a button down shirt that had shrunk a little in the wash, it fit him rather well but it was a little too red. He (at last) thought to ask someone about it, so quickly set about finding Hermione. He eventually found her under a table in the corner of the common room practically buried in books and papers. Harry almost didn't want to ask her, she looked very stressed her hair had become so bushy it looked as if it had exploded, he wondered why she had so much homework but dismissed the thought.

"Err Hermione?" he said quietly so she wouldn't decapitate him for disturbing her studies.

"Hmm? What? Oh Harry what is it?" she asked barely looking up from her notes.

"Well you see" He started "I was wondering if you had a spell for changing the colour of clothes"

"hmm? What? Oh err I think its muta Colourium, and remember to picture the colour"

"Thanks Hermione you're amazing" he said before rushing off.

"hmm? What?" Hermione said after he'd left not looking up from her notes.

* * *

Alright i must depart.

father is rushing me once again.

thanx for reading sorry for not updating

post again soon

love eleanor xx


End file.
